My Lost Mother
by mistress yume
Summary: IYxYYH. So Hiei starts remembering his mother, who isn't the ice maiden we thought her to be. He is determined to find her, but Koenma is trying to stop him. Whats gotten into him?
1. Prologue

Welcome minna-san! This is my second fanfic that I have now conquered. MWUAHAHAH!

Everyone: ……--V

Hehe, yeah… so anyway, my fellow author and classmate fragileheart44 gave this story's responsibility to me, since she moved without her computer. I will now be continuing this story, if you haven't picked up the VERY subtle hints… if there were any… Oh yeah! I am much more saner than my last fic, hee hee, and I have a new chatting buddy that you will see more often, since Rumiko-chan left to go make more Inu episodes- YAY .

Ps, I will be doing some changing in it. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: deep breath I am SOOO ready for this! closes eyes I d-don't own InuYasha….not even Sesshou…opens an eye Oh wow….I DID'T CRY! YAY!

**Prologue**

A figure stumbled away from the bandits, heavily bleeding from the many cuts on his body. His rags called clothes ripped and tore even more from the defiant branches standing in his way. Panting in exhaustion, he quickly tried to find a hiding place. As he slowed down to look, he heard bushes snap and rustle as a crowd of feet could be heard running to his location. Panicking to the limits of hyperventilating, he almost sighed in relief and slouched at seeing a hole, small enough to not be noticed if you were in a rush, under a rotting tree under its roots. He quickly hid in it and, with his ruby eyes, watched as well-used boots clouded his vision from underneath.

"Where is that little brat?" he heard one of them ask.

"I have no clue, spread out and search men!" The brash voice commanded all the others as the boots spread out, fanning about the clearing. The small child held his breath as one pair came extremely close to his hiding place.

Oh please! Please don't find me! All I want is a home, a mother, and a family! I don't want to live like this!' he cried out desperately inside his head. He could feel his hot, wet tears slide down, what should be round, jubilant cheeks of a child, but instead almost hollow cheeks of one who has been through unnamable things. As the wet crystals dropped from his chin, they turned into ruby red gems, falling to the forest floor. As he tried to stop his tears, he sniffed quite loudly. He froze as he saw the boots in front of him stop. He could hear the slight humor and the voice that soon said, "Come out, come out, wherever you are! We know where you are, now just come out and it wont be painful," One of his comrades looked at him in surprise, then grinned at the next word. "much."

The child's blood froze. They knew where he was! He could feel himself start to panic and once again, much to his dismay, started to breathe heavily. His soft pants could only just be heard, but with the silence in the clearing, only broken by his rapidly beating heart, he could tell they found him. Boot came into his view, pausing, as if he was checking. He tried to calm his erratic breathing, but it did him no good. Suddenly, when he wasn't expecting it, a horribly scarred face with evil, cold, glinting gray eyes caught his ruby red gaze.

"Boo."

He gave a startled gasp before moving back as much as he could. He didn't realize how big the hole was, for the man could stick his whole upper body in it, even more!

"You can never run." The cold voice of the man forced him to move back even further, which did no good, since the man just entered even more.

"You will never fit in." Forbidden tears started welling up in his eyes. He tried scooting away, but there was no where else to run.

"Did you expect to be able to get away?" He was terrified.

Suddenly, a hand rushed out and caught his throat. He gasped as he struggled to breathe. The man smirked, and drew him out. The boy was immediately surrounded by the bandits, all ugly, scarred, and evil. They were as evil as any demon, but they were human. He dropped the kid and kicked him in the stomach. The child gave a gasp of pain. The man hunched down on his haunches and grabbed the boy's spiky black hair and mad the boy look at him in the eye before punching him there. Again, another cry was heard. He grabbed the boy's hair again roughly before him, looking at him straight in the eye.

"You can never hide from us…" He slapped his cheek for emphasis before he dropped him onto the ground, bleeding, bruised, and broken. With a nod to his men, they just up and left him to anyone or anything that passed. The words of the leading bandit floated to his ears in the wind, cursing him, haunting him, for the rest of his life.

"If you ever run, we will hunt you down. You can never hide…Hiei."

End Flashback/Dream Sequence

His gasp was heard in the forest he slept in near Genkai's, near Yukina. His body shook and the cold sweat making him shiver slightly. He was known for being a ruthless killer, and a thief, but also for never showing emotions, other than disgust. Yet, here is the ruthless killer, cunning thief, and stoic murderer, slightly shaking, gasping, with bloodshot eyes warily and quickly scanning his surroundings. A trembling hand rose to his eye, trying to feel if it was swollen, while the other traveled down his cheek, looking for the tell-tale paths of tears. His hand then drifted to his side, where the bandits had kicked him. Even though he could still feel his wounds', he felt, warm, loved. He had not had that nightmare in years, why now? And what was with that feeling of warmth? Love?

Maybe it had something to do with my sudden curiosity of Mother,' he mused. That dream, no, nightmare, felt so real. He gave a sigh and leaned against the bark of the tree he was currently residing in. Mother could always make these dreams go away,' he thought, and without conscious thought or his consent, a picture of her popped into his mind. Black, raven hair, blew around her in the breeze, making her seem ethereal, with the small, pink sakura blossoms passing by. Her skin seemed pale, but also slightly tanned by the sun. She carried a sword at her waist, the same one currently on his hip. Her face was in shadow, though what stood up were her brilliant sapphire eyes, softened with love, aimed at him, filled with wisdom someone that looked her age could hardly experience. "There, there, little firefly. Momma can make it all better," she whispered. Her whispered promise tempted him to run into her arms, before a blinding blue light appeared, taking her, but not without a panicked shout of his name.

"Hiei!"

He jumped up, jolted away from his desires, apparently startled that he heard her voice in reality.

"Hiei!"

So he hadn't imagined it! Maybe it was her? He ran desperately to the edge of the forest, hoping with all his bruised heart, that maybe, she would be there, and he could run into her arms again.

As he neared the exit, a bright light stopped him, forcing him to stop and shield his eyes.

ME: ooo, cliffy! Lol, yeah, Hiei might be a little OOC, but adds to the drama! Plus, I think I've used Hiei's name only twice. It might be bad, but it made you guys guess. I still gave hints though! Like: "…grabbed the boy's spiky black hair…" and "…with his ruby eyes…" Only a few anime people have the black spiky hair and red eyes, so I kind of made it obvious. Any who, hope you like this so far!


	2. Dream Premonition

Hey there minna-san! New chapter thanks to my ONE review….hm, can you pweety pwease review more? It would kinda help my ego as a writer…though that one review did spur me on to write this, so thanks!

Well, in this chapter, it's from someone else's point of view. So here it is! And I might start the voting for pairings. It is a 75 percent chance of it being a kurama/kagome fic. So here it is! The new chapter of My Lost Mother!

Disclaimer: I rock at this. deep breath and shouts I SOO DON'T OWN INUYASHA! I WISH I DID THOUGH! giggles hee hee, I did it!

**Chapter 2**

**? POV**

A figure stumbled away from the bandits, heavily bleeding from the many cuts on his body. His rags called clothes ripped and tore even more from the defiant branches standing in his way. Panting in exhaustion, he quickly tried to find a hiding place. As he slowed down to look, he heard bushes snap and rustle as a crowd of feet could be heard running to his location. Panicking to the limits of hyperventilating, he almost sighed in relief and slouch at seeing a hole, small enough to not be noticed if you were in a rush under a rotting tree under its roots. He quickly hid in it and, with his ruby eyes, watched as well used boots clouded his vision from underneath.

"Where is that little brat?" he heard one of them ask.

"I have no clue, spread out and search men!" The brash voice commanded all the others as the boots spread out, fanning about the clearing. The small child held his breath as one pair came extremely close to his hiding place.

Oh please! Please don't find me! All I want is a home, a mother, and a family! I don't want to live like this!' he cried out desperately inside his head. He could feel his hot, wet tears slide down, what should be round, jubilant cheeks of a child, but instead almost hollow cheeks of one who has been through unnamable things. As the wet crystals dropped from his chin, they turned into ruby red gems, falling to the forest floor. As he tried to stop his tears, he sniffed, quite loudly. He froze as he saw the boots in front of him stop. He could hear the slight humor and the voice that soon said, "Come out, come out, wherever you are! We know where you are, now just come out and it wont be painful," One of his comrades looked at him in surprise, then grinned at the next word. "much."

The child's blood froze. They knew where he was! He could feel himself start to panic once again, much to his dismay, started to breathe heavily. His soft pants could only just be heard, but with the silence in the clearing, only broken by his rapidly beating heart, he could tell they found him. Boot came into his view, pausing, as if he was checking. He tried to calm his erratic breathing, but it did him no good. Suddenly, when he wasn't expecting it, a horribly scarred face with evil, cold, glinting gray eyes caught his ruby red gaze.

"Boo."

He gave a startled gasp before moving back as much as he could. He didn't realize how big the hole was, for the man could stick his whole upper body in it, even more!

"You can never run." The cold voice of the man forced him to move back even further, which did no good, since the man just entered even more.

"You will never fit in." Forbidden tears started welling up in his eyes. He tried scooting away, but there was no where else to run.

"Did you expect to be able to get away?" He was terrified.

Suddenly, a hand rushed out and caught his throat. He gasped as he struggled to breathe. The man smirked, and drew him out. The boy was immediately surrounded by the bandits, all ugly, scarred, and evil. They were as evil as any demon, but they were human. He dropped the kid and kicked him in the stomach. The child gave a gasp of pain. The man hunched down on his haunches and grabbed the boy's spiky black hair and mad the boy look at him in the eye before punching him there. Again, another cry was heard. He grabbed the boy's hair again roughly before him, looking at him straight in the eye.

"You can never hide from us…" He slapped his cheek for emphasis before he dropped him onto the ground, bleeding, bruised, and broken. With a nod to his men, they just up and left him to anyone or anything. The words of the leading bandit floated to his ears in the wind, cursing him, haunting him, for the rest of his life.

"If you ever run, we will hunt you down. You can never hide…"

Throughout this whole seen, terrified sapphire eyes watched the mistreatment of the young boy, cornered by men, and no matter what she tried, she could not move, could not help him. All she could do was watch. As soon as they left, and she could move, she ran over into the clearing. Tears ran down her cheeks as she saw him. She could not leave him alone, not like this. So, allowing her motherly instincts to overwhelm her, she picked him up and held him close.

"Hiei…" The name fell from her lips, surprising her with their gentleness and the knowledge that she even knew his name. He began to respond to her calling of his name. It had only been a few minutes, but she already felt a strong bond of mother and song forming. This had only happened with Shippou, so does that mean that she would adopt him as a son too? The question flew out of her mind as she felt him cuddling into her, then look up, ruby eyes meeting sapphire with silver flecked eyes. As he saw the love there directed to him, he gave a smile, but then whimpered. The pain of reality finally sunk in. He buried his face into her neck, crying, and the arms that hung about her neck loosely tightened so he could get closer.

She smoothed his back, cooing in his pointed ear, whispering reassurances that he would be fine. As it soon became apparent that her coddling was not helping, she used her powers. As she continued smoothing his back, her hands began glowing a gentle baby blue, and in satisfaction, his wounds began disappearing. "There there, little firefly, Momma can make it all better," she whispered. As soon as she whispered it, he started fading. His eyes snapped open and locked with hers, tinged with panic and surprise. He started fading away from her and started reaching for her. Tears fell down his cheeks. He did not want to go away from this woman. She could possible be his mother! His family! He started to get frantic, struggling again with the force holding him back from her, but it was all like in slow motion.

Just before he disappeared completely, their eyes connected and a bright light flashed. She yelled out to him in vain.

"Hiei!"

End dream sequence/premonition

A/N: hee hee, cliffy again. If you guys review more, I'll post up the next chapter sooner, but thank you to the reviewers! I hope you like this chapter


	3. Meet My Mother's Incarnate

Me: looks around before tiptoeing onto stage

Readers: armed w/ pitchforks and torches THERE SHE IS! GET HER!

Me: o0 O boy…. runs

Readers chasing me around

Me: GOMEN, GOMEN NE, EVERY ONE! SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED! pants while running around I HAD HOMEWORK AND WORK

Readers: still chasing

Me: I'M SORRY, LOOKS LIKE ITS TIME TO BRING OUT THE BIG GUNS! goes behind stage and pulls up pic of baby inu

--- h t t p / img 241 . imageshack . us / img 241 / 4895 / 44913f3 xm . jpg –( minus the spaces)

IM SO SOWWIIEE!

Me: ok, I got some reviews saying that so far, it is really confusing with all the scene changes. I am sorry, but its supposed to be like that. 2 stories, each separate, weaving into one great fanfic…or at least, I hope it is. I promise it will all start clearing up. In fact, the chapter after this is an encounter between mother and son! But you will just have to wait! Now onward to the fics!

Disclaimer: READY! READY FREDDY! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! BUT I DO OWN THE GUY THAT MADE THE FANART IN THE LINK ABOVE, LOL

Chapter 3

"Hiei!"

So he hadn't imagined it! Maybe it was her? He ran desperately to the edge of the forest, hoping with all his bruised heart, that maybe, she would be there, and he could run into her arms again.

As he neared the exit, a bright light stopped him, forcing him to stop and shield his eyes…

The light soon disappeared, and he was looking around the shrine. The voice he thought was her was only Botan…and for the first time in his life, he felt a deep longing and disappointment. Obviously it showed, since Lady Death looked at him curiously, so he quickly hid it in his usual façade. He did not want anyone in his personal business, no matter how close as friends they had gotten. Everyone else was gathered around her, but no one saw his fault…other than the fox, but he tended to keep himself from prying, most of the time. It was quiet, and finally Yusuke broke the silence.

"So whatcha call us here for? I don't really want to spend my Saturday chasing demons, not it isn't fun or anything…"

With the silence broken, everyone relaxed, and looked to Botan for the answer of why they were called. "Koenma has a mission, obviously," she said. "But the portals are all busy, so we have to wait for a free one. Plus, I have to deliver this soul to Kami." After that statement, everyone finally saw the gently glowing soul floating alongside her oar. With all eyes on it, it changed its shape until it looked like a young woman, with flowing raven hair, and dark, almost black, eyes in an old miko outfit.

"You guys, this is Lady Kikyo."

Me: should I stop here?

Readers: glare of death

(Sesshoumaru: this Sesshoumaru taught them well…)

Me: o.0 okay…maybe not…

"Lady Kikyo, these are the Spirit Detectives, and the-"

Botan was cut off by one of Kikyo's statements, "These are the S.D.s? How pathetic, even my reincarnation's rag-tag group seems better organized."

With that said, she just continued to ignore everyone else.

"Um, yeah, that's her." The silence was back, and worse, but Yusuke broke it again.

"What do you mean, pathetic'? I can't see how you could do any better! Keh, women…" Kikyo was ignoring him quite nicely, until she heard his last sentence. _Keh, women…'_

It echoed in her head, before a slight smile was brought to her lips. She stood from her perch on Botan's oar to float gently down toYusuke, who stiffened when she came closer.

"You are so much like him…arrogant, foul-mouthed, thick headed, irrational and protective…." Her hands ghosted over his cheeks in an intimate way. Yusuke was at first fuming, thinking, _a dead person is calling me arrogant and thick headed? But I don't even know here! #$_, but then he realized that she was also too close for comfort, so he backed away, and the softness that was in Kikyo's eyes faded and hardened. She looked at him as if she were studying him, and a slight tingling in his mind hinted that she may have read his mind, leaving him a bit numb.

After studying Yusuke, next was Kuwabara. She looked at him the same, but afterward, her eyes were not as hard as before, seeing as he had a good heart. When examining Kurama, her eyebrow raised in an inquisitive motion.

"An avatar…" she murmured. "A kitsune in a human body, two souls in one….interesting. You would have made a fine match for my reincarnation if she ever saw you, she was quite interested in puzzles." Kikyo smiled slightly at him, but when she reached the last member, the smile was wiped off, and her hardened eyes widened in recognition and surprise. Her eyes went from surprise, to soft, but then hardened after she read his mind, heedless of the barrier he set up thanks to his Jagan.

"Well, well, we meet again hmm? This time, you don't have the fox trailing behind you nor my reincarnation to run to." He stiffened while everyone else was surprised. She knew him? Did he know her? Endless questions racked their brain before they stopped when they heard Kikyo start talking again.

"Oh, and look at what you've done. She didn't raise you to be like this." Kikyo smirked. "I wonder how she would react…seeing her son change from innocent and helping turn into a murderer and thief. Oh the irony."

Kikyo turned away from a very tense, somewhere deep inside him, ashamed, Hiei. "Lady Death."

Hearing Kikyo, Botan turned away from Hiei to face Kikyo. "Hai, Lady Kikyo?"

"I sense that the pathways to the next world are open. Take me home immediately."

Botan was kind of mad that Kikyo kept bossing her around, but she had to listen. "Hai."

With that, Kikyo nodded her goodbye's to the team, but coming to Hiei, she softened. She came up to him and laid her hand on his head. Saying that Hiei was surprised would be the least. She stunned him even more when she told him,

"She will come one day, little one, and you will see her and be with her once again." He nodded, still in shock.

"But be warned, if you wish to stay with her as long as possible, you must strengthen yourself," she turned to face the others.

"All of you. She will need protection. And if you cannot protect her," she turned to face Hiei again.

"Then you will lose her a second time, but this time, it will be forever."

Kikyo turned back to Botan before changing into a softly glowing orb. Lady Death made a portal for herself and her passenger soul while making one for the guys linking directly to Koenma's office.

"I'll see you guys later," she said. With that said, the two groups disappeared, one heading to Rekai while the other went to Koenma's office.

A/N: I hope you liked that chapter! I suppose it's gaining more material with _Kikyo's_ appearance…anywho, it's a bit revised, so review and thank you to those that have reviewed!

Japanese Dictionary: ( I know, I think I should have put this in the first chapter, sorry)

Hai- yes

Kitsune- fox

Rekai- Spirit World

Its Rekai, Makai (demon world) and …..uh…


	4. Mother and Son finally meet

Me: Hiya! Okay, today, this chapter is the chapter where I will reveal my real name. I like yume, but I'm more accustomed to Leah. Okay, now I am really sorry that the last chapter was so short. My brain was fried, as it usually it 0.o,hehe. So this chapter is going to be very long, since I am going for Thanksgiving Vacation, but you never know, I might update :wink: ;p. Oh, and I did promise that this chapter is where mommy and son collide and :snaps hand over mouth: oops, I almost said it. Anywho, you'll just have to read to find out! Enough of my babbling, ON WITH THE SHOW!

Everyone:…story. On with the story. Its no show.

Me: --V I knew that…

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha! The only thing I own are my stories, the plot my room, my clothes, and-:babbles on:

'blah'-Kurama

'_blah'_-Youko

'blah'-Hiei

Chapter 4

Flashback to chapter 2

_Just before he disappeared complete, their eyes connected and a bright light flashed. She yelled out to him in vain._

"_Hiei!"_

_End dream sequence/premonition_

A raven-haired, tousled looking girl rolled off of her bed and landed on InuYasha's stomach, effectively knocking all the air out of him, leaving him breathless. The girl was panting, sweat dotting her forehead here and there, and while the disgruntled hanyou got his breathing in order, the wiped back the sweaty bangs in her face, letting the cool air dry her damp forehead.

"Jeez you wench. What the hell was THAT wake-up call for? I didn't do anything to you, so what's the deal?" gasped the hanyou. It took him time to realize that the girl was sweating, with a wary look in her eye as she searched her small bedroom of the future. He took an automatic sniff in the air and smelled her sadness, shock, and hope. He was confused. What was wrong with her? InuYasha made a move to gently touched her forearm, but he was shocked by her miko powers.

"Itai! That hurt!" InuYasha looked at the girl in shock, but still saw her in a daze. He gently drew her in his arms, offering her comfort, although he was shocked a few more times. One particular nasty shock drew a whimper from him, and that drew her away from her dazed state. In shock, she saw InuYasha holding her, and her face sported a light cherry blush, but that blush once disappeared when she realized he had some minor burns, but still looked pretty bad. InuYasha looked at the person imprisoned in his arms.

"Are you alright now Kagome? You looked pretty shaken up when you awoke…"he sounded thoughtful, concerned, but as if he realized his bad boy image was failing, he tried covering it up. "B-but its not like I'm concerned, just wondering if my jewel detector wasn't broken." Kagome smiled in his fire rat haori.

"Don't worry InuYasha, your detector wasn't hurt, she's just a bit shaken up." Kagome heard him sigh.

"That's good. I can't have a sick, bad smelling girl trailing me, now can I?" InuYasha said with a grin. Kagome pouted and poked him in the ribs, releasing a snort from the half-demon mixed with a grunt of pain. Hearing his pain, her guilt came back and before he could say anything to reassure her, she put her hands on his cheeks and touched their foreheads together, softly soothing him with her scent and toch, then her hands began glowing a soft baby blue. They healed the burns and soothed his and any turmoil that was in him. He softly sighed, and closed his eyes. God, he loved it when she did that. His SISTER was able to calm anyone and anything.

(A/n: Ha ha, did you guys think there was the "spark" there for them? I bet you did…I got you! Lol, keep reading.)

The two emerged from their hug and looked at each other. "Thanks, imouto, I needed that." InuYasha looked at her, but then she stiffened.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"The dream…" she whispered. "It felt so real. I could barely stand it!" Kagome looked to him. "I have to go to the feudal era, something is telling me to go there, today. But first can you come with me to the store? I feel vulnerable today." After that comment, InuYasha snorted.

"Ha, vulnerable? You carry a damn sword made by Sesshoumaru's fang with one of your wiz-watchama-call-it teeth, trained by the high and icy Lord of the West himself, AND you helped kill Naraku." Kagome glared. "Alright, you killed Naraku and me and the gang just helped. Better?" Kagome grinned and nodded.

"I'm glad I taught you how to compliment me. Though it took a few sits to do so, but still, you learned how to compliment!" InuYasha's eyebrow twitched. "A few? A. Fuckin. Few! Are you crazy! I was nearly out for two days and you think that it's a fuckin few? Jeez, you are so-" and InuYasha was cut short when he saw the murder in her eyes. "So, uh, onward to the store!" and with that said, the hanyou jumped away from the possible killing, er, shall I say, sitting, machine and went to his own wardrobe with clothes he could wear in her time and a bracelet making his hair change color and ears and claws and nails disappear. He gathered his clothing and rushed out of the room, still afraid of any possible SITs he may have earned.

Meanwhile…

Kagome tapped her foot against the hardwood floor near the door. 'Jeez,' she thought, 'where is he? We need to go shopping now!' No one, not even InuYasha could stop her need to shop. And finally, after five minutes of waiting (A/N- kag exaggerated, ne?) a jean clad, red hoodie wearing, black-haired, violet-eyed InuYasha walked down the stairs, hopping on one foot then the other, trying to get his shoes on. Kagome gave an exasperated sigh, watching him hop.

"Well come on, we haven't got all day now!" she said. InuYasha just grunted as she grabbed his arm, hauling him through the doorway, releasing him only to shut the shoji door, and dangerously dragging him down the many shrine steps.

As the two walked down the busy streets of Tokyo, arms hooked as Kagome hummed a song, they both spotted a group of boys that Kagome was intent on avoiding. All her avoiding though was useless as two of the boys spotted her and grinned and made their way to her, just barely getting run over (...again for one person) by the mid-morning traffic, while the rest just ignored them and moving along. Kagome faked a groan when they were close enough. Though known as trouble makers, they were as sweet as can be…though one could be called mentally retarded. (A/N- kitty-lover, yukina-lover bashing!)

"Yo Kags!" the dark haired one shouted. Kagome raised her hand in the hair and said a 'hey'. As the boys drew closer, InuYasha could see them better. Both had gelled up hair, and by the looks of it, the black-haired one had the most. While InuYasha did his viewing, the orange-haired guy came up to Kagome and kneeled down with hearts in his eyes, but was then mauled in the back by the black-haired one. These boys looked like trouble to him…

Kagome just shook her head at their immatureness. "Oh Yusuke, stop hitting the poor boy, you'll give him more brain damage than we need."

The boy just grunted, but crossed his arms and left the other boy alone as she said. Kagome kneeled down next to the orange haired guy. "Ano, Kuwabara?" The boy gave no response so she poked him slightly, watching him twitch in odd amusement. "Kuuuwwwaaabbbaarra!" she sang out. Kagome shook her head and stood up, facing Yusuke.

"Looks like you knocked him out. Guess you have to carry him home. So what's up Yuske? I haven't seen or heard from you in a while. How're you and Keiko? Are you even attempting to go to school? How that job of yours? I heard it took a lot of time. So how-"

InuYasha covered her mouth with one hand. "Let the poor boy answer your questions first. Then you can babble all you want," he said. Kagome glared at him before turning to the thoughtful Yusuke.

"Yuske?"

"Not too much. I know. Me and Keiko are fine. No, but I am being forced to. It sucks. It does," Yusuke said all of a sudden.

"Huh?" Kagome looked so lost; it was funny.

Yusuke grinned. "Wow, how smart you've gotten Kagome-chan! We honor your intellect!" He made a mock bowing gesture, watching Kagome purse her lips and glare at him. "I'm kidding, no need to look like you're about to castrate me," he said nervously. As Kagome was about to reply, the forgotten group that ignored the two boys called out, "WELL? Are we going or what?" InuYasha could hear Kagome whisper under her breath, muttering something about them being bunch of old crabs.

A brown haired girl shrieked out louder than the rest, "YUSUKE URAMESHI! YOU ARE GOING TO COME BACK THIS INSTANT AND TAKE ME ON A PROPER DATE THAT DOESN'T INCLUDE YOU DITCHING ME!" As the girl took deep breaths to calm her breathing, many people including innocent bystanders paused their life to watch this somewhat amusing scene.

Here, a girl of about 16, light brown hair, stocky, and extremely red faced and angry yelled at the notorious Yusuke Urameshi, the ultimate bad boy, other than InuYasha, that is. As soon as the girl got her breath back, she started screaming again. "THIS INSTANT, WHICH MEANS HURRY UP!" Yusuke grumbled under his breath, picked up Kuwabara, and said a quick good bye and started walking back to the group, watching out for cars. Apparently walking wasn't good enough when the girl started yelling. "I SAID NOW!"

Yusuke, being the always rebellious child, replied, "You never said 'now'! You said 'this instant'. And that isn't the same as now…I think." And as he thought over the difference, the bomb just exploded. "GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW OR I WILL CASTRATE YOU RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW, AND SHORTY IS GOING TO LET ME USE HIS SWORD!" Yusuke just paled and sprinted to her. 'I wonder what got her nerves all bunched,' he thought.

Kagome was glaring at the other girl across the street, same with Keiko. 'God, so rude!' she thought. InuYasha could tell by the way Kagome's eyes flamed that if they stayed here any longer, the still passerby's would see more than just yelling, so he grabbed her arm and dragged her, the glaring little miko, to the grocery store, which so happens to go the same way as the group. At last, they reached the store without any fights, just some jealous glaring from the brunette.

In the store, Kagome and InuYasha parted ways, one searching for needed items, while one concentrated on the one thing that was almost always on his mind. Ramen.

As Kagome went around the store looking for her necessities, she decided that some tea later for the group would help them relax as they sought the shards Naraku released as he died. That last action was like saying, "So I died, doesn't mean that you won! So &$# you!" (A/N: censored version thanks to Kagome's SITting threat to InuYasha :Kagome grins and bows:)

In the aisle looking for tea, so caught up in memories of what Naraku did as he lay dying, she bumped into a certain red-head as she was reaching out for the green cinnamon tea. (A/N: I know it sounds gross, but it is actually really good!)

"Oh, gomen nasai miss, I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you alright?" he said.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. Um, I'm Kagome. Who're you?" Kagome said.

"I am Minamino Suiichi," and Kurama took Kagome's hand and gently kissed it.

"Oh," Kagome said. "Hey, are you the one with the fan clubs at Meiou High School?" Kurama blushed lightly, gulped, and hesitatingly nodded, hoping that she was not another rabid fangirl. He felt a natural pull towards her, and he could tell that Youko felt the same when his other soul began to purr; he felt like he could tell her anything, but he didn't want his reputation interrupting him from his rare love life.

Kagome giggled. "Ah, poor you. Unfortunately, my friends are part of one of your fan clubs." Kurama sagged in relief. So she wouldn't freak out if she found out he was the famous Shuiichi.

Seeing as they were now all mostly relaxed, he trusted enough with his nickname that the Spirit Detectives used.

"So Shuiichi-san, what are you doing here mingling with us non-famous people?" Kagome teased.

"I just came to take some tea for my mother; she's been so stressed lately." Kurama smiled. "My friends call me Kurama. I would be delighted if you could use that name. After all, I wish to be better acquainted with you" His emerald eyes brimmed in slight gold made contact with her brilliant sapphire eyes and they both felt like falling into one another.

"Sure, Kurama-kun."

'_Let's go and get _'better acquainted'_ with her…'_

'Youko! We just met her!'

'_So? You agree with me too Red.'_

'Ye-Yeah, but we should take it slow, and be like a gentleman.'

Youko snorted. _'Gentleman, eh? Well don't gentlemen pay attention and listen while in a conversation with a woman?'_

'Argh! Youko, just be quiet! Remember if I lose my chance, then so do you!'

"Huh?"

"Kurama-kun, are you well? You looked sort of pensive there. I asked what kind of tea your mother would like, and you were just quiet."

"Oh, she likes chamomile tea, but lately she says it's not as relaxing as before, so I'm thinking of getting something new, one that she never tried yet."

Kagome nodded. "I'll suggest the green cinnamon tea." Kurama looked at her skeptically. "What? It may sound odd and not too relaxing, but it's actually the opposite; it's quite refreshing and relaxing. It's just like green tea, except with some cinnamon brewed with it." Kurama nodded and reached out to take the small box from its shelf, but Kagome already handed the one in her hand. As he took the box from her, their hands connected, his covering hers, and his thumb unconsciously rubbing over her knuckles.

Kagome blushed and looked into his eyes as his captured and held hers. It was just comforting silence that filled the space between them, until InuYasha interrupted it with his usual way.

"Oi, wench, I got the Ramen you needed and the Ramen I wanted. Can we head out now?" Kagome broke eye contact with Kurama and quickly pushed the box of tea into Kurama's hands. She turned around and sweat dropped at the sight before her eyes. InuYasha had a basket with Ramen dangling from one hand while carrying 4 other packs that was on her list. She guessed that the Ramen in the basket was the one he wanted. She was so embarrassed that Kurama had to see what her friend could be liked. Kurama was just amused and shocked that her friend was a hanyou, that she was associating with a hanyou, and that she knew of demons.

'_That just makes the telling her of us easier_

'Yeah…I wonder if she just goes for dogs…_'_Kurama added that as a joke, though he agreed with the kitsune.

'_Hehe, maybe, but I'll just have to show her that foxes are better than dogs'_

Kurama sweat dropped, then turned his attention back to Kagome and her inu-hanyou friend. He watched Kagome turn red and heard her whisper furiously to her friend.

Then she turned to him and said, "I'm sorry, Kurama-kun, but InuYasha," a glare directed to the hanyou, "is impatient, as usual,"

"Oi! Wench, I am not im-"

A glare threatening a million SITs when they got home quickly stopped InuYasha's runaway mouth before directing the rest of the sentences to Kurama.

"-and would like to leave. It was a pleasure to meet you." Kagome bowed and lead InuYasha away, obviously scolding him in whispers as his shoulders slumped. Kurama jogged a bit to Kagome before handing her a piece of paper with his number.

"I'd really like to talk to you again in the future, would that be okay?" Kagome looked to her side and saw Kurama's hand holding out a piece of paper, asking if they could keep in touch. She blushed, knowing this was the first real contact of boys, InuYasha didn't count because he tried to kill her and he was still hung-up on a **dead **ex-girlfriend and Hojo didn't count either because he was too…too…naïve, that and boring too.

"S-Sure Kurama-kun, it would be nice," stuttered Kagome. He smiled before nodding to InuYasha in goodbye, who just glared, and walked away to continue any other grocery shopping he needed to finish. Kagome sighed and turned to InuYasha.

"How could you get all that? I can't believe you! Well, I can, but I just didn't think you would get that much!" exclaimed Kagome.

"Feh! Don't underestimate me," said InuYasha. They just continued fighting, Kagome leading the way to the cash register and holding a package of tea and the four Ramen packages she wanted.

**(A/N: okay you guys! Here's the meeting :twitches: aren't you excited about the reactions? I am, and I'm the one writing the story)**

Suddenly, Kagome bumped into someone and they both fell to the floor, with all of Kagome's things.

"Oh, gomen ne, mister, I wasn't-"

Kagome's apology was cut off when she heard, "Wench, next time watch where you're going! Keh,"

"InuYasha! It wasn't looking where I was going and-"

"Onna, I am not this 'InuYasha' but by the way the man behind you is looking, he is the InuYasha. Now move." Kagome was shocked. But only InuYasha spoke like that! Who was this man?

**(A/N (again): Anyone know?)**

Kagome looked up from the floor to see a short man, just about five feet, dressed in all black with black spiky hair with a little white starburst and ruby eyes that widened when they came into contact with hers.

TBC

Me: WEEEE! I finally updated! And I am really sorry for the long wait and I will try to update more, but school is starting soon, and I'll be busy, but I will update! Thanks to all my faithful readers and reviewers who have been patient, ARIGATOU!


	5. Hurt By Words Alone

Hi! Sorry I have been taking so long to update. I've been revising, and I had a beta but she mysteriously disappeared and I am once again in need of a beta. Email me if you would like to take up the job or for more questions.

Disclaimer: I Don't Own InuYasha! I wish I did though.. :looks around: big improvement from my first fanfics huh? No screaming or yelling, just eerie calm…

blah'-Kurama

'**_blah'_**-Youko

'blah'-Hiei

'_blah'_- Kagome or anyone else's

**Chapter 6**

_Kagome looked up from the floor to see a short man, just about five feet, dressed in all black with black spiky hair with a little white starburst and ruby eyes that widened when they came into contact with hers._

'Is it…could it be, **her** eyes?' Ruby eyes held sapphire in surprised wonder.

'_His eyes just like that little boy in my dream…'_

**: Flashback :**

_His eyes snapped open and locked with hers, tinged with panic and surprise. He started fading away from her and started reaching for her. Tears fell down his cheeks._

_Just before he disappeared complete, their eyes connected and a bright light flashed. She yelled out to him in vain._

"_Hiei!"_

**: End Flashback :**

'_Those eyes…they called out to me. All they asked for was love, family, trust, comfort...'_

Kagome's eyes started to tear up. Seeing that she was about to cry, Hiei broke his surprised state, and quickly stood up, quickly bringing her out of her thoughts as well. He started to walk away just as she was standing up. He didn't understand all the emotions running through him; hope, longing, anger, and…regret? And just the barest hint of _love?_ That stopped him in his tracks. Love? Why love? He barely knew the woman, why should he care for her?

And somewhere deep down in the demons heart he knew. He figured he always knew, he just hid it away, just like all the important feelings in him. He continued walking, determined to get away. What he told the fox earlier, that he would wait, now was inconsequential as he had better things to do, like think things through.

Seeing him walking away from her pulled some mysterious, hidden heartstrings in Kagome. Why was she feeling this way? It was a random dream, something that meant nothing, right? Different youkai's, more than one, had red eyes, for example Kagura, Hiten, Naraku, so why was this any different? She turned her attention back to the one walking away from her, when she was suddenly captured in a sort of trance, overrun by the feelings this youkai brought out of her.

"Wait! Aren't you going to help me?"

Hiei stopped walking and turned around, his emotionless façade back in place. "Help you with what?"

"Help me pick all this stuff up! You made me drop them, though it was also partly my fault, so you should help me!" Kagome was getting irritated with this demon.

"Hn, wench, if you weren't so clumsy, _you_ wouldn't have spilled all those things. You could learn a lesson from this, so I will not help you. Go and do it yourself," Hiei said, and he turned back around and ignored the glares that were sent his way.

Kagome got up from where she was kneeling to pick up some of the items. "How rude! I am sure I didn't raise you to be like this Hiei! I taught you to help others, not shun them because you think you are almighty! If I didn't know any better, you were hanging around Sesshoumaru, or someone with an over bloated ego! How rud-" Kagome stopped her ranting as she suddenly saw Hiei's infuriated face closer than before.

Hiei was furious. How could she assume she raised him to be like this? The longest memory of her with him was barely even a day! It was more like barely 3 hours! He made his way to her, intent on telling her off and correcting her.

Bright ruby eyes glowed at his thoughts, 'She can't be my mother! She wasn't even there to help me! She is not, and will **never** be my mother!'

His eyes darkened at the next thought that echoed in his head. 'She can't be my mother…no one would want to. After all, I am the Forbidden Child, the one who people are supposed to hate and kill…'

Finally facing her, he lifted his chin defiantly, before starting to speak in a low, voice that barely held in his fury.

"I _can't _believe you just said that. You? My mother? Raising me? How ludicrous! What could lead you to the conclusion or even thought of you being my mother? What are you, my mother? Ha, oh yes, you _think_ you are!" Hiei scoffed. "Stupid onna. I wasn't raised by you, you're a filthy ningen, and I am a youkai! There is a big difference. _You can not be my mother! You aren't!"_

And with that said, he just walked away before he did something that he wouldn't regret, but get him more probation time. But as he walked away from the woman, he never noticed the disappointed aura about her, and the tears fighting desperately to stay at bay…

Kagome watched him walk away, and she felt disappointed…but she didn't know why. The feeling of her suddenly being possessed like that scared her, but also didn't. Kagome shook her head. Things got confusing and for some reason she was hurt to the point that she was about to cry.

Numbly, she picked up the fallen items and smiled a small smile at InuYasha, trying to tell him she was alright after that encounter, but the smile never reached her over-bright eyes.

Later as they walked home in silence, one phrase just echoed in her mind, leaving Kagome numb, sad and disappointed…**_You can not be my mother! You aren't!_**

…She was no one's mother but Shippou's. And somehow, that fact hurt her almost as much as what he said and how he looked…

A/N: aww, how sad! I'll get the next chapter out soon; things have started clearing up in my life (finally) and I can keep writing again .


End file.
